The Wedding
by Rudolphtheechidna
Summary: The time has finally come for the blue blur of Mobius to settle down with the love of his life. However, will Sonic's pride in his self and his desire for freedom out weight his love for Blaze?


On a bright sun filled day, four women all stood happily within the brightly decorated bedroom of Blaze Lily Kaji the Cat as the now, Princess Sally Acorn stood behind the adult feline who sat in a chair before the squirrel who addressed her long hanging hair. "Honestly…" The brown furred queen began, letting out a soft sigh as she closed her deep blue eyes. "I never would have imagined a day where Sonic would actually get married. Feels almost surreal, doesn't it?" Sally asked quietly as she looked over her shoulders towards Amy and Marine.

Within the large room, each female stood happily in their dark ruby purple full length empire waist halter bridesmaid dresses, examining themselves in the mirror within Blaze's room. "Huh?" The pink hedgehog called out, giggling softly as she held up her dress slightly, giving a small twirl in her heels, a small blush spreading across her face as she grew lost in her beautiful reflection. "This dress is just wonderful! I can't believe we get to keep this all for ourselves!"

"Course mate!" The brown raccoon let out with a giggle, making her way over towards the dresser, picking up her purse. "It'd be one of those many great pros to bein' close with a rich princess!" Letting out a small giggle, Marine stepped behind Amy, giving a small smirk. "Plus I bet Silvy loves seeing you in that dress…"

"O-Oh really~!?" Amy asked, a deep blush covering her cheeks as she smiled brightly, raising her hand to her face, trying to hide herself from her friend. "I sure hope so~!"

Sally let out a soft sigh, shaking her head at Amy and Marine alike before she turned back towards the mirror before herself and Blaze, giving a small smile as she turned her attention towards the lavender feline. "Seems our friends are lost in their own little world right now."

"It's understandable." Blaze stated quietly, her eyes closed with her head slightly tilted downward as she allowed Sally to continue her work on the firestarter's hair. "This is a day of celebration after all however…" Blaze spoke softly, drifting off as she locked eyes with Sally through the reflection of the mirror. "I'm still somewhat surprised by you and Amy. After all… knowing your hist-"

"The past is the past." The queen began, cutting off the feline with a small smile crossing her lips. "I've told you this before. No matter what happens Sonic and I will be close and the only thing I want for him is to be happy. So it's your responsibility to make sure that happens, alright?"

The Kaji princess gave a small smile as she nodded gently, closing her eyes at Sally's words. "Understood Sally."

"Don't know whatcha worried 'bout!" Marine stated outright with a smile, making her way towards Blaze's side, drawing in the attention of the two of royal blood. "It's not as if takin' care of that hedgie is all that hard. Just give the bloke a couple chilidogs and he'd be as right as rain, right mate?"

Sally couldn't help but let out a soft giggle, nodding in agreement. "No truer words have ever been spoken." With a smile, Sally gently gave Blaze's shoulder a small pat as she, pulling back away from the feline. "There, all done! How does it look?"

Blaze quickly turned her gaze back towards the mirror, looking over her long hair, draped over her shoulders, two fire lilies just under both sides of her ears. "Thank you Sally. I know Sonic prefers it when I let my hair down so-"

Suddenly a knock at the door drew in the attention of the four ladies, causing them to turn towards the bedroom door as Cream slowly peeked her head into the room, a bright smile crossing her face. "Hey! Hope I'm not interrupting anything!"

"Not at all! Come on in Cream!" Amy called out, rushing towards the door and took her best friend by her hand, dragging the young woman who was wearing the same dress as the others into the room with the other females. "So how does it look out there? Is it packed?"

"Oh yeah." Cream smiled softly, stepping into the room, shutting the door behind her. "It's pretty full. I never imagined so many people would show up."

"What would you expect?" Marine began, grinning softly with her arms folded over her breast. "It's a wedding between a princess and a hero, mate. Kinda obvious that da place would be packed to the brim." Hearing these words, Cream's attention quickly turned onto Marine, narrowing slightly with a look of annoyance growing on her face with Marine's grin only growing wider. "What? Got a problem wit me being here?"

Narrowing her eyes, Cream slowly pulled her arm from the pink hedgehog's grasp. "No… I knew that you'd be here. You are, after all, Blaze's maid of honor. Just surprising that you're not taking care of your child."

"Awww that's sweet that ya care." Marine let out with a small giggle, cocking an eyebrow. "Don't worry, Marshall is with his grammy. Thanks for your worry but I'm sure if you could have a child, you'd realize it's nothing to fret over."

Amy and Sally's eyes grew wide at the comment as Cream clenched her fist tightly in response before lifting her hand up towards her face, pulling back her bangs. "Hmph, surprising but then again, I suppose it would be hard for someone like you to understand what devotion to someone would feel like. But making your mother be a mother in your stead, I suppose that is what's best for the baby."

Feeling the tension build within the room, Blaze quickly stood from her chair, turning her eyes on her two friends as she narrowed her own. "Alright, calm down you two." Blaze let out with a small roar, drawing in the attention of the four women present in her bedroom, her fist clenched tightly. "I had hoped the two of you could put your differences aside for today. I don't need any arguments or fights from either of you."

"Oh you don't gotta worry about this sheila 'ere." Marine stated, snickering softly as she closed her eyes, brushing her bangs from her eyes. "After all, we're here for Blaze's big day… right creampie?"

Hearing this, Cream's cheeks puffed slightly before she took a deep breath, closing her eyes and began to give off her usual bright smile. "Very true. This is a very special day for both Blaze and Sonic so there's no reason as to why we can't act cordial with one another." With this, Cream stepped forward and past Marine, making her way towards Blaze as she looked up towards the feline. "You know it's almost time. You should be putting on your wedding gown right now."

A small smile began to form on Blaze's lip as she nodded, closing her eyes. "I suppose I should. It shouldn't take me too long."

"I gotta say you're taking this day pretty lightly Blaze." Amy began, giggling softly as she sat down on Blaze's bed. "I remember on my wedding day I was really nervous about marrying Silver that I could hardly feel my legs."

"Same here." Sally began, giggling softly to herself as Blaze stepped away, vanishing behind a changing frame. "But Blaze is as calm as can be."

"Wha'd else would you 'spect from our little Blazey?" Marine asked, chiming into the conversation. "After all I think it'd be pretty impossible for a fire-breathing kitten of terror to ever get cold feet."

A giggle could be heard emanating from Blaze, "Should I have a reason to be scared of marrying Sonic?" And with this question, the room grew silent as Sally, Cream, Amy and Marine all darted their eyes from one another nervously, almost as if looking for a proper response in each other's eyes.

"I wish I had your confidence." Sally began, letting out a soft sigh, deciding to be the first to speak. "Honestly, marriage is a really big deal… for me at least. I mean… it's a new beginning and you're swearing yourself to someone else for the rest of your life…to grow old with that person and to love them and cherish them through the good times and even the horrible ones as well…" The squirrel let out a soft sigh, opening her eyes with a smile crossing her lips. "When I married Ken… my heart was beating a thousand times per second."

"I… I have to agree with Sal over here mate…" Marine stated, letting out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes, leaning against the wall of the bedroom. "It's gotta be a nerve racking feeling… I mean this wedding… it just… ya know… feels like something you've never been thru before… it's really hard to describe… like your swallowin your tonsils or somethin'…"

"However," Sally began, cutting off the girls, a large smile showing on her face. "Once you're up there on that altar, and after you look into each other's eyes, it will feel as if the two of you are off in your own world, just the two of you. Those feelings of nervousness, fright, they all vanish at that moment."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Amy said with a bright smile, letting out a soft sigh as she turned her eyes towards the ceiling, using her hand to brush back her long pink hair. "When I was marrying Silver, I wasn't scared. In fact, it felt like a wave of happiness washed over me as I made my way down the aisle. Sure, it's a little scary to push yourself out there but after you take that first step…" The pink hedgehog was quick to let out a small giggle, closing her eyes with a gentle blush creeping onto her cheeks. "You'll never want to look back."

Hearing the words of her friend, Cream let out a soft sigh, a smile spreading across her lips. "Wow…What… what about you Blaze?" Cream asked, turning her eyes onto the changing frame which hid the form of the princess of fire. "You're not nervous at all?"

"Not at all." Blaze stated, a small smile crossing her lips as she continued changing into her wedding dress. "Sonic and I have known each other for nearly a decade. We've had our highs, and our lows. Even been together for the worst times, and separated when we were unsure of our relationship. But all in all, we've always came back to one another, drawn to each other and while the idea of marriage may be frightening idea for most… I know I'm ready for such a commitment. If I wasn't, I never would have proposed to Sonic in the first place." Hearing the worlds of the princess caused the other female's in the room to smile softly, slowly lightening the tension in the room. Blaze was quick to let out a gentle huff, looking out of her bedroom window and towards the clear sky. "And I'm sure Sonic feels the same way I do."

* * *

><p>A tall white hedgehog, wrapped in an all black tux paced back and forth in a bedroom within the large kingdom's castle, rubbing his chin as he clenched his eyes shut. "Damnit… where can he be? Sonic better not think about running out on Blaze on their wedding day! If he does I swear I'm gonna kick his ass!"<p>

"Relax Silver…" A tall two-tailed fox spoke wearing the same outfit as the white hedgehog, looking up towards him with his arms folded as he leaned against the wall. "I'm sure Sonic is just on one of his usual runs and lost track of time. Plus we got Knuckles and Shadow out looking for him so everything should be fine."

"Don't give me that bullshit Tails!" Silver began, his voice rising as he turned his attention to the golden fox. "I can read your mind, even you're freaking out about this and you think Sonic got cold feet and just upped and left too!"

"H-Hey!" Tails began, narrowing his eyes. "What have we told you about doing that!? And you need to calm down ok? You're going to make the situation worse if you freak out."

Taking in the fox's words, Silver let out a soft sigh, rubbing his head slightly in annoyance. "You're right Tails, I'm sorry. It's just, I know Sonic and commitment isn't exactly one of his strong suits. I'm just afraid he'll leave Blaze at the altar, humiliating her in front of everyone, especially her father and the rest of her family and I couldn't bare to see Blaze go through something like that, you know?"

Hearing this, Tails let out a soft sigh, taking a deep breath as his arms dropped to his sides. "Yea… I know what you mean…" Suddenly, the two felt a buildup of Chaos Energy flood into the room and without warning, a bright green flash appeared in the space just before the window of the bedroom, forcing Tails and Silver to avert their eyes for a moment. When the two turned back towards the direction of the fading light, Shadow and Knuckles stood calmly before them as Sonic was tossed onto the ground by the black hedgehog. "Holy hell…" Tails stated softly, stepping forward.

"You'll never guess where we found this idiot." Knuckles began, folding his arms over his chest, wearing the same tuxedo as Tails, Silver and Shadow.

Tails quickly looked over his older brother who sat on the ground, rubbing his head in annoyance. "If I had to guess… based on his Aloha shirt, kaki shorts and sunglasses… under a palm tree eating chilidogs on a small beach?" Tails asked, cocking an eyebrow towards the red echidna.

Knuckles paused for a moment, narrowing his eyes before he shook his head slightly. "Isn't it sad how predictable he is?" With that, the red echidna turned down towards Sonic, kicking his sides in annoyance. "Come on! Stand up and get dress! We don't got a lot of time!"

"Hey!" The blue hedgehog called out, gritting his teeth as he rubbed the side of his stomach. "Stop being a dick alright! I got plenty of time and it's not like I can't just get married again so how about chill out!"

"Chill out…? Chill out!?" Silver began, clenching his fist as he stepped forward, only to be blocked by the black hedgehog, Shadow, who shook his head in protest.

"Sonic," Shadow began, turning his attention towards the blue hedgehog. "This day holds great importance not only to you, but to Blaze and your families and friends. You've personally set this date and you proudly spent the last several months planning your wedding to Blaze. Do not take this day lightly."

"He's right." Silver stated, narrowing his eyes as he looked down towards Sonic. "You can't go around being all laid-back and not giving a shit like usual. Today is a very special and important day that you should take seriously. For the first time in your life you shouldn't let your ego get in the way of what's important!"

"Oh shut up!" Sonic stated, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself up from the ground, narrowing his eyes as he looked at his friends. "None of you can tell me what to do! I'M the one getting married, not YOU!"

"That's right." Knuckles began as he reached out and gripped his friend by his shirt, pulling the blue hedgehog closer towards him. "YOU'RE the one who's getting married so stop acting like a brat and grow the fuck up!"

"He's right." Tails stated as Knuckles pushed Sonic away from himself. "Today is very important. You're finally going to get married to Blaze like you've planned. After today, the two of you will be together forever."

Hearing these words, Sonic's angry expression began to fade as his eyes grew wide at the words of the two-tailed fox before Silver nodded. "He's right. Marriage is… well speaking as a married man, considered the most important thing you can do with your lover… with Blaze. It's a sign that you're ready to commit to her until the end of your days and even beyond that."

"An eternity together…" Shadow began, letting out a soft sigh, his thoughts drifting to his wife and best friend, Maria. "It's not something to be taken with aloofness and emotional detachment. From here on, the two of you will be putting your all into one another. Your emotions, your trust, your faith, even your very souls. You will be bound together forever Sonic. Don't you understand?"

There was a pause in the room as silence over took the four men scolding the blue hero of the multiverse who stood quietly, his head hanging slightly with his eyes wide open, almost as if in shock. "I… I understand…" Sonic began, his voice almost vacant with feeling and emotion. "I'm… marrying Blaze… and we'll be together… f-forever…"

Tails smiled softly as he nodded, stepping forward, placing his hands on Sonic's shoulders. "That's right Sonic. It's what you wanted."

"Forever with Blaze… the most anti-social… angry female I could find…" With this, the eyes of Tails, Knuckles and Silver grew wide as Sonic began to shiver slightly. "F-Forever locked in this castle… becoming king… forced to do whatever the rules say…"

"Whoa…" Knuckles began, narrowing his eyes. "The hell…?"

"Sonic? Sonic?" Tails called out, suddenly realizing that the once shivering hedgehog was now vibrating, forcing the two-tailed fox to release his grip on his best friend.

"With a father-in-law that hates my guts… in a country only one continent away from this family's sworn enemies…" Slowly, Sonic's hands began to clench tightly into fists as he closed his eyes tightly. "Awww man… what the hell did I get myself into…? What am I doing here…!? I'm… I'm Sonic the hedgehog… a free spirited blue blur not bound by people… damn… damn…! Damn! I… I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Sonic shouted, his body vibrating faster, causing a small gust of wind to fill the room, blowing the windows and door open.

"Holy hell!" Tails called out as he and his friends were slightly blown back away from the blue hedgehog. "He's… he's lost it…!"

"Don't let him escape!" Shadow shouted as he rushed for the hero of Mobius, lounging for him only for Sonic to leap into the air to dodge the black hedgehog. After landing on the ground, Sonic quickly turned towards the window of the room, rushing forward, only to be blocked off by Tails who flew in the way of the hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Tails called out as Sonic skid to a stop. "Calm down!"

"Calm down!? Calm down!?" Sonic let out with a shout, his body shaking faster. "I'm about to throw my life away! I need to get out of here!"

"Silver!" Knuckles shouted as he reached out for the blue hedgehog's wrist. "Grab him!"

"On it!" The white hedgehog called out, raising his lime green, glowing hand, taking aim for the panicking blue blur. But at that moment, Sonic began to spin in place, creating and drawing in a flowing wind current from the open windows, creating a small, yet powerful blue tornado that blew back his four friends, causing them all to either hit the walls or tumble across the ground.

Gritting his teeth, Shadow dug his feet into the ground to halt his movements before watching as Sonic rushed past him and took off out of the room and down the hall. "Damnit…" The black hedgehog let out with a growl before he chased after Sonic, the two leaving behind a blue and black-red trail.

With a roar, Silver, Knuckles and Tails pushed themselves from the ground, racing after the two hedgehogs as Silver wrapped himself in his psychic powers to increase his speed. "I won't let him get away!" As the four males chased after Sonic, the blue blur began to pick up speed, racing faster down the hallway, making his way towards the main entrance. Seeing Sonic rushing towards the exit of the castle, Shadow clenched his fist tightly, suddenly vanishing in a flash of light before reappearing before Sonic. Catching Sonic off guard, Shadow quickly swung his right leg, nearly hitting Sonic's face as the blue hedgehog leaned back, avoiding the blow.

As Sonic avoided Shadow's kick, Knuckles quickly latching onto Sonic from behind. "Sonic! Control yourself!"

"G-Get AWAY!" Sonic let out with a scream, clenching his eyes tightly as he suddenly spun around quickly, spinning Knuckles as well. "Let… go… of… ME!" As Knuckles spun around on Sonic's back, the blue hedgehog suddenly halted his movements, leaning forward, launching Knuckles forward, and sending him crashing into the large doors of the audience hall.

Knuckles quickly flew into the large audience hall where the guests were all seated, causing many to stand up in shock and confusion as the red echidna slid along the ground. Gritting his teeth, the emerald guardian slowly stood up, blushing deeply as he noticed the eyes of everyone on him. The Master Emerald Guardian slowly looked around the large silent auditorium, decorated with long hanging golden streamers trailing from the ceiling, bright golden-white tulles draping down the rows that led up to a tall alter with the walls coated with banners, laced into them, the images of the previous rules of Soleanna as flower petals decorated the floor. "Hehehe… sorry everyone… nothing to worry about…" Knuckles began, slowly rubbing his head as he slowly made his way towards the large doors before suddenly turning away, rushing out of the large audience room. "I'm going to kill that guy!" The red echidna stated with a growl under his breath as he slammed the doors shut, leaving members of both worlds of Mobius and Solaria confused.

As Knuckles raced out of the room, he found Shadow and Tails trying to grab the blue hedgehog that was using his speed to anxiously dodge each attempt to grasp him. "Ok… enough!" Silver let out with a shout, his eyes glowing brightly as he held out his hands, his body releasing a great amount of energy, suddenly wrapping a field of glowing lime green energy around Sonic's body, holding him still.

As Sonic found himself unable to move, his eyes grew even wider as he found Shadow and Knuckles suddenly reaching out, each latching onto his arms, tightening their grip on the blue hedgehog who struggled to kick as he tossed his head back and forth wildly. "Hold him still!" Tails called out, giving a soft huff as he began to catch his breath.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Sonic shouted as he began to struggle against the grip of his three friends.

"Oh… shut up!" Knuckles let out with a roar, thrusting his fist into Sonic's stomach, causing the panicking blue hedgehog to quickly and lifelessly fall forward in the grip of his friends. With a small sigh, Knuckles removed his fist from his friend's stomach, groaning softly as he turned his attention towards Shadow. "Don't judge me. He was getting on my nerves."

"You should have let me hit him." Silver stated as he drifted towards Knuckles, Shadow and the limp Sonic, his body steadily radiating his psychic energy.

Shadow was quick to turn towards the hallway, letting out a soft sigh. "Let's just get Sonic back upstairs."

"Yeah…" Tails began, taking a deep breath before the creaking sound of the audience room door opened, drawing in his attention. As the fox turned his head back towards the doors, he found Sonic's sister, Sonia standing in the doorway, her eyes wide as she took in the sight of watching her brother being dragged away by his close friends. "Sonia…" Tails began, making his way towards the female hedgehog, trying to block her. "Sonia, go back inside."

"What are you guys doing to Sonic?" The pink hedgehog asked, questioning Tails. "Was… was he trying to run?"

Seeing the confused look on her face, Tails quickly gave a bright smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "What? No! No way! This is Sonic we're talking about. I mean he likes to run and all but he… you know he wasn't trying to run out on the wedding or anything… hahahaha…" Tails' voice began to trail off as Sonia narrowed her bright blue eyes, folding her arms over her breast causing the two-tailed fox to let out a soft sigh. "Sonia… we'll deal with Sonic but I need you to go back inside and keep other people from getting… well… freaked out, alright? The longer you stay out here, the more the people in there will get curious and want to see what's going on and that will just ruin everything."

Sonia gave Tails a look of disbelief before she closed her eyes, groaning softly as she shook her head. "Fine… just… don't let Sonic disappoint these people alright?"

Tails nodded in response, taking a deep breath. "Got it." And with that, the fox watched as Sonia slowly stepped back through the doors, shutting them behind herself before he made his way through the castle and back towards the dressing room where his friends held Sonic in place. Tails slowly shut the bedroom door as he stepped inside just in time to see Sonic slowly open his eyes before he began to struggle and fight back against the grips of his friends.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" The blue hedgehog questioned, screaming as he began to grit his teeth and pull at Shadow and Knuckles' firm hold on his arms. "Let me go!"

"Get a hold of yourself Sonic!" Shadow stated with a growl, his anger slowly beginning to show.

"Why are you acting like this!? Silver shouted quickly, tightened his psychic hold on the blue hedgehog, leaving him unable to move his limbs with his glowing eyes narrowing. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Shut up!" Sonic shouted, clenching his eyes shut as he shook his head back and forth as Tails stepped forward. "Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut-!"

Suddenly, Tails rose his hand, pulling it back before slapping Sonic across the face, quickly gaining the attention of his friends as Sonic's eyes grew lifeless after the hit. And just as quickly, Tails reached up, gripping Sonic by his shirt, pulling the male's face towards his own, angrily looking down towards his surrogate brother. "ENOUGH SONIC! What the hell do you think you're doing!? This day is so much bigger than just you and your petty fears! You promised that you were going to spend the rest of your life with Blaze no matter what because she meant that much to you! Even if… even if… it meant leaving Mobius behind…" Tails spoke softly, his voice slowly trailing off before he bit his bottom lip, turning his glare back on Sonic as he shook the hedgehog. "But that's only because you had faith in us! Faith in me and Knuckles and Shadow to take care of things while you wanted to start a real life with Blaze here in Solaria! It's for that reason that we all put so much faith in you! Does that mean nothing to you!? Are you really going to disappoint and let down everyone who came here today to support your decision!? Are you really going to throw that all away!? Are you going to give up on something you spent the last couple of years fighting for!? Are you really going to run away instead of facing this head on like you always do!?"

"Tails… Tails…" Knuckles stated, reaching out, taking the boy's arm into his hand, trying to ease the fox to release Sonic. "Easy man…"

Tails let out a soft huff, releasing his grip on Sonic's shirt as Silver released his hold on the blue hedgehog, allowing him to fall to his knees. As the golden-yellow fox turned down towards the groom, a small chuckle could be heard emanating from Sonic, causing the others to look down in confusion. "I… I never imagined a day like this would come… I mean… we're talking about me… Sonic the Hedgehog… I'm getting married… ME of all the people in this whole freaking multiverse… what the hell does that even mean…?"

Knuckles's eyes grew wide as he slowly leaned towards Tails. "What is he going on about…?"

"I'm… not… sure…" Tails spoke in confusion as he too kept his eyes locked on the blue hedgehog.

Shadow gave a small sigh, folding his arms. "It might be a trap."

"Tch, I'm not stupid Sonic." Silver began, narrowing his eyes. "Don't think I'll let you escape a second time. However if you don't want to get married then I'll force you to go see Blaze and tell-"

"Oh chill out Silver." Sonic spoke, cutting off the white hedgehog before he stood up, a small grin showing on his face. "I'll see Blaze soon enough."

A collective gasp echoed throughout the room as Shadow crossed his arms over his chest. "So, that means…"

Giving a small chuckle, Sonic turned towards the black hedgehog, "Yeah… I'm getting married today… who would have thought huh? I mean seriously, I imagined spending the rest of my life traveling around, beating down super villains and then dying in some final epic showdown while saving the world or having a heart attack while lounging on the beach due to too many chilidogs."

Hearing the hedgehog's laugh, the others began to drop their guard, smiles slowly crossing their lips as Knuckles gave a small smirk. "Bout time you manned up and stopped acting like a little bitch too scared to get married."

Sonic gave a small snicker as he cocked an eyebrow, turning his gaze towards the emerald guardian. "This coming from the bitch too who "doesn't believe in marriage". Suuuuure."

"Hey!" Knuckles spoke with a growl. "Kiss my ass yo-"

"Hey Tails," Sonic called out, snickering softly as he placed his hands on his hips. "Mind getting the pussy here some ice for that sweet burn he just got?" And with that, Sonic, Tails and Silver erupted into a small fit of laughter as Shadow stood by the grown men, smiling softly.

"Now THAT'S the Sonic I know." Silver said with a smile, rubbing his eyes as he continued laughing.

"Yeah… but this is really big you guys…" Sonic began, his voice trailing off. "I mean like, mando big… I'm really getting married." The blue hedgehog chuckled softly as he closed his eyes. "This is crazy right?"

Tails was quick to reach out, placing his hand onto the blue hedgehog's shoulder, smiling softly. "Hey remember what you told me?" The fox asked, gaining Sonic's attention. "This isn't the end, just the start of another adventure, right?"

Sonic was quick to laugh as he shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Guess I did, huh?" Sonic chuckled softly, opening his eyes before he turned away from his friends, slowly removing his shirt from his body.

"Sonic?" Shadow began, keeping his eyes on his friend. "What's next?"

"What else?" Sonic asked, chuckled softly as he walked over towards the closet of the room, a grin showing on his face. "Time for me to get married."

* * *

><p>In a rush, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver rushed towards the altar, each taking their places by the hedgehog who stood before a tall brown owl wrapped in clerical clothing including matching black pants, shoes, robe with a white-golden scarf draped over his shoulders. As Sonic stood before the owl, he quickly fixed his open black blazer which was placed over his dark blue kimono, giving a large grin. "You're pretty late Sir Sonic…" The owl spoke softly as he leaned towards the hedgehog.<p>

"Please Father Harris." Sonic began, chuckling lightly. "If I weren't late, then this wouldn't be a party, right?" He asked, turning towards the crowd in their seats, giving a quick wave to his family and friends, a wide grin showing on his face.

Marine was quick to give a small snicker as she shook her head. "That's Sonic for you, mate. Can't take anything seriously."

"Not a joke Sonic!" Amy huffed with a high whisper, narrowing her eyes along with Cream and Sally. "Do you think this is a game? What do you think you were doing making us wait like this?"

"She's got a point Sonic." Cream added, sighing softly. "We were beginning to think you wouldn't show."

Sally nodded in agreement with the other females. "You have a lot of explaining to do you know. Did you get cold feet?"

"Please," Sonic began, chuckling softly. "Like I'd miss my own wedding. You girls need to learn to chill out."

Knuckles was quick to roll his eyes as he turned back towards Silver, whispering softly. "We should have tapped his little breakdown earlier."

"Hey, shut up." Sonic let out with a loud whisper as he turned his gaze back towards the red echidna. After that, Sonic gave a soft smile as he turned towards the owl, placing his hand on the Father's shoulder. "Well come on, you're the one who said we were late and all. How about we go ahead and get this party started shall we?"

Hearing these words, the owl gave a small sigh as he raised his hand, giving a signal for the ceremony to begin. At that moment, the music began to play, echoing throughout the audience room as Sonic and his friends turned towards the crowd the crowd turned over their shoulders, looking at the entrance at the top of the aisle. Sonic gave a soft smile as he turned towards his family, his mother snapping pictures with her camera with his siblings giving a small smile. Behind his family in the first row, Sonic could see all the friends he had gained over the years, ranging from his friends in the Freedom Fighters including; Rotor, Bunny, Antoine, Dulcy, Mina and even the Wolf Pack lead by Lupe, the Chaotix including Mighty, Espio, Charmy, and Vector. Even more so, Sonic could see Tails's family, Knuckles's family, Shade, Tikal, Rouge, Vanilla, Sally's mother, father and even her older brother and countless more recognizable faces. With such a sight before him, seeing the faces of all of his family and friends all here on this day showing their support, the blue hedgehog couldn't help but smile proudly as he gave a wink and thumbs-up to his parents and his uncle Chuck.

As the music continued playing, the blue hedgehog's eyes drifted towards the entrance of the audience hall as the large doors began to open slowly causing everyone in their seats to turn and face the entrance way. From the light of the hallway, the king of the country of Soleanna, The Black Flame; Shinobu Kaji stepped forward wrapped in his royal, all black attire. As he made his way down the aisle, his daughter, Blaze the Cat stepped in toe with the king, wrapped in an aura purple chantilly lace strapless bridal kimono-gown with a line skirt with delicate horsehair trim details, littered with bright silver diamonds that shone brightly with reflecting light. Watching the two make their way closer towards the altar, Sonic's eyes took in the crowd on the opposite side of the aisle, all residents of Soleanna and by extension, Solaria. Nobles, felines, males and females of many several different breeds, all with smiles on their faces with their eyes locked onto the lavender feline who's eyes were hidden behind a deep purple veil. Before long, the two royal felines stepped onto the altar where Sonic stood along with the tall brown owl, the hedgehog in turn giving a small smile as the king opened his eyes, locking eyes with the blue hedgehog himself.

"Hey there pops." Sonic said quietly under the music that rung throughout the auditorium. "How's it hangin? Gotta admit, you look pretty good in that uniform. How's the family? They doin ight?"

"Still the idiot I see." The black feline stated quietly, his stoic attitude ever present.

Giving a small shrug, Sonic chuckled softly in response. "True but I'm the idiot who's marrying your beautiful daughter."

Hearing these words, the black feline was quick to narrow his bright golden eyes towards Sonic in annoyance, causing the hedgehog to ease back slightly before Blaze gave her father a gentle nudge. "Father…" She let out gently before she turned towards the blue hedgehog. "Sonic… not the time…"

"Hehehe… sorry." The blue hedgehog let out with a small chuckle. With a soft huff, Shinobu released his daughter from his arm, not before he turned away and stepped onto her opposite side, away from the blue hedgehog. "He'll never like me, will he?" Sonic asked, giving a small chuckle.

Giving a soft groan, Blaze closed her eyes as she shook her head. "It would help if you would stop addressing my father with such a tone."

"Hey, this is me we're talking about." Sonic said with a small chuckle as he and Blaze turned towards the owl dressed in black. "If I'm not myself, who else would I be?" The lavender feline was quick to narrow her eyes as she gave Sonic a glare from the corner of her eyes, causing the blue hedgehog to freeze in place, giving a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.

As the music began to die down, Harris was quick to give a small cough to gain the attention of everyone in the room before smiling softly as he opened his robe, pulling out a pair of glasses before placing said spectacles over his eyes. "We are gathered here today, together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Blaze and Sonic as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I, King Shinobu Kaji, 73rd King of Soleanna and Lead of the Kaji Clan as well as my wife, Queen Rachael Keanna Kaji give our daughter, Blaze Lily Kaji to marry this man." Shinobu stated outright, his voice firm and without pause.

With a nod, the owl held out his hand, gesturing towards the black feline. "Very well, you may now take your seat Shinobu." And with that, Shinobu made his way towards the empty chair in the front row, taking his seat next to his wife who smiled brightly, wrapping her arms tightly around the arm of her husband before giving her daughter a small happy wave. With a small smile, the owl turned towards both Sonic and Blaze, opening a small brown book before fixing his glasses. "As Blaze and Sonic take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all the Lord's children. And may Sonic and Blaze both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust." With a soft smile, Father Harris turned up towards the two before him, "Blaze, Sonic, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls. Now," The owl began, giving a small smile. "I've been made aware that the two of you have written your own vows to one another, is that correct?"

"Yeah you're right on the money." Sonic said with a small chuckle, looking over his shoulder towards his mother, the pink hedgehog and queen of Mobius Kingdom, Aleena. "It was my mom's idea and you know me, I hate to disappoint her."

"Is that the only reason?" Blaze asked, cocking an eyebrow, her eyes locked forward.

With a small shrug, Sonic laughed softly. "Well… nothing else comes to mind."

Knowing his teasing nature, Blaze just shook her head slowly and softly in response as the owl slowly stepped back, holding out his hands. "Very well, would the two of you please face one another and speak your vows." With this, Sonic and Blaze were quick to turn towards each other, smiles showing across their faces as they each took a deep breath.

"Wait," Sonic was quick to begin as he rose his arms up, taking Blaze's veil into his hand before lifting said object, looking into the feline's bright, golden-yellow eyes, causing a warm smile to show on his face. "Lookin' good there Blaze." The two let out a quick, small laugh as the blue hedgehog slowly brought his hands away and down to his sides.

Closing her eyes, Blaze tilted her head forward slightly, gathering the courage she felt she needed before she opened her eyes and turned her golden orbs onto the hedgehog before her, looking deeply in his bright, almost glowing emerald green eyes. "A long time ago, I was a true believer of fate. I once believed that everything in this world was created and born with a true purpose. That things in this world and in this life, the things that we were meant to have were given to us while anything that was out of our reach simply was not. In many ways, I still believe that holding such ideas and such principles are not in incorrect. However… after meeting you I've grown to realize that in truth, nothing in this life is set in stone. You taught me how to release myself from my shackles and you showed me what it means to truly stand on your own two feet and fight for the things you truly desire. Before I met you, the only person I could truly connect with was my lifelong best friend, Silver. But now… after being with you for more than a decade I've found true friends who I would fight for, who I care for, and who I would lay down my life for. I've found reasons to continue to fight and despite our differences, I've found someone to share my life with. You… You lead me to the light at the end of my tunnel when I was young and showed me that in order to find happiness, I must be willing to accept and love myself first, no matter what. In truth, I am eternally grateful for meeting each and every single one of the friends I have over the years, and I'm truly happy that from now on, I'll be able to spend my life with you and Sonic… I truly love you with all my heart. I love you because… you taught me what it means to be free."

Hearing these words, Sonic turned away from Blaze's eyes and the crowd, rubbing the back of his neck firmly, fighting back his own tears, laughing softly. "Wow… I umm… well I never… whew!" With a bright smile, Sonic quickly wiped his eyes before others could notice, turning back towards Blaze. "Well Blaze…" The hedgehog paused for a moment, looking down and away from the female before him before he let out a loud laugh. "Blaze let's face it, I'm not the best guy in the world. Coolest? No doubt. Radest? Of course. But best…" With a small sigh, he closed his eyes, giving a small but genuine smile. "Blaze, we met on awkward terms and that's speaking lightly. But ever since I've known you, you've always been a strong, determined, and straight forward person. I've met many people before, many who've shared your qualities but none who made me feel the way you did… dunno I'm not good at getting all serious and mushy and whatnot… but when I look at you, I want to make you happy. I want to be your shield and protect you from harm, I want to be the light in your darkness, and I want to be your warmth in the cold winter storm that surrounded your heart. I want to be everything that you would ever need no matter what it takes." With a soft huff, Sonic was quick to bring his right hand up to his face, placing his palm on his forehead. "Damn… this is really hard… I didn't write anything down I'm just speaking from the heart and in my heart I know I want to be with you. That's all that matters. My friends are here to back me up, my family is here to give me support and my heart is here to stay with you, no matter what you or anyone else has to say." As Sonic spoke those last words, his eyes drifted towards Blaze's father, locking eyes with the black feline, almost directing his words towards the man before Sonic turned his gaze back towards Blaze. "It doesn't matter what happens, I'll never give up on you and what I want most of all, is to be with you Blaze. I love you." Sonic was quick to rub the back of his neck, chuckling softly with a gentle nervous blush spreading across his cheeks. "Sorry for rambling like that… not good at-"

Suddenly, he felt a strong grasp on his free hand, quickly gaining his attention. As he turned his eyes down towards his free hand, he could see Blaze's hand grasping his tightly. Blushing softly, Sonic turned his gaze up towards the lavender feline's face, seeing a true, bright, happy smile causing a small smile to cross his lips as well. "Don't be sorry. If anything you've always been honest with me. That's all I could ever really ask of you."

"You don't ask much of me Blaze. Just letting me be myself…" Sonic began with a small chuckle, reaching down, grasping both of Blaze's hands into his own. "For me, that's more than enough." With a small sigh, Sonic took a deep breath before he quickly gave a bright grin. "Ready?"

The lavender feline gave a quick, small nod. "As prepared as I'll ever be."

With that, Sonic and Blaze turned towards the brown owl who in turn nodded towards them before opening his book once more. "Blaze, will you take Sonic to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Blaze smiled softly as she and Sonic turned their eyes upon one another. "I do."

"And Sonic," Harris began slowly "Will you take Blaze to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"Hey, I'm here, ain't I?" Sonic let out with a soft chuckle before receiving a stern glare from the owl before him, causing the blue hedgehog to crack a nervous smile. "Hehe sorry." Taking a deep breath, Sonic gave a bright grin, increasing his grip on Blaze's hands. "I do, without a doubt."

"Are there any objections to this holy marriage? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace." Throughout the large decorated auditorium not a word was uttered. In fact, the air felt more as everyone was holding their breath, happy or tearful smiles showing over their faces. "The rings?" The Owl asked, prompting Sonic to quickly release Blaze's hands before turning around towards his best-man and best friend, Tails.

Quickly, the two tailed fox held out the black box that was in his hands, opening the containing for his surrogate brother who in turn, gave a quick wink. "Go get 'em" The yellow fox stated with a bright grin as Sonic smirked in response, reaching out, taking the two large the bracelet-sized golden rings into his hands, the left engraved with a deep red, fiber inlay pattern. In his right, Sonic held a golden ring, laced with diamonds engraved with the design of the leaves of fire lilies.

As the blue hedgehog turned towards Blaze, he smirked lightly, holding out ring in his left hand for Blaze, prompting the lavender feline to take the object from his hand. As the two looked at the rings in their hands, inside the two could see an engraving which stated, "The One Who Changed Me". Seeing such writing, Sonic and Blaze quickly gave a bright smile towards one another and before another moment could pass, they each held out their left hand for the other as both used their right hands to slip the rings forward, over their lift hands and snugly onto their wrists, serving as a sign of bonding them together. With this now set, the owl smiled brightly as he bowed towards the two, closing his book. "You may now kiss the bride." And with that, Sonic and Blaze quickly wrapped their arms tightly around one another, gently yet deeply pressing their lips together in a loving, passionate kiss. As the two shared in their moment, the crowd in the large decorated audience room erupted into a loud and joyful applause and cheer causing the attendees to stand from their seats.

Suddenly, as Sonic and Blaze pulled away from one another, the walls of the room burst into bright red-yellow flames, catching the attention of everyone within the area, frightening most of the inhabitants of Mobius. During this spectacle, those of the noble houses of Soleanna and the queen turned their attention towards the current king of the land who had his arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed, a stern yet emotionless look crossed over his face. "Remain in your seats. We have abided by your customs of matrimony unification…" Slowly Shinobu opened his eyes and in turn, the flames covering the walls of the room instantly dissipated as the black feline stood from his seat. "Now it is our turn. Begin at once!"

Slowly, everyone in attendance could feel the floor beneath them beginning to shake and tremble as the wall before the altar upon which the bride and groom stood began to push forward and slide apart, allowing sunlight to enter into the room. In confusion, the residents of Mobius turned their attention towards the sliding walls as the backdrop of the partly clouded and bright blue sky replaced the wall behind the bride and groom. With this, Blaze stepped forward, taking Sonic by the hand and led him out and onto a large balcony that was hidden by the wall which served as a barrier before. "Blaze," Sonic began in confusion as he followed his new wife. "Where are we going? We're not skydiving are we? I mean if so, mind if I go grab-" But Sonic's words quickly came to a stop as he looked on beyond the balcony to see millions of Solarians, those young and old, male and female and of many different breeds and species all with their attention turned onto the two who stood high above them within the castle, cheering loudly. "B-Blaze…" Sonic spoke wide-eyed as he turned towards his wife in confusion. "What's going on?"

The lavender feline turned her gaze upon her new husband, a small smile showing on her face. "I told you before, we of the Kaji have our own ritual of marriage and that we would be performing it after we held yours."

"Oh… right." Sonic began with a laugh as a figure came up behind the two, wrapped in a dark, brown hood, quickly gaining Sonic's attention. "Umm… who is this?"

"Remain quiet." The king barked out towards the hedgehog as he stood in the center of the aisle, his arms folded over his chest. "Respect our customs. I will not tell you a second time."

Hearing this, Sonic quickly turned his gaze towards his wife, an annoyed and confused expression showing on his face. Blaze however, quickly nodded slightly causing Sonic to let out a small sigh in response towards his wife's gesture before turning his attention towards the covered figure. Slowly, the person wrapped in cloth began to make their way around the two in reverse, slowly and steadily with black and dark red ashes trailing from his open sleeves as a male's voice began to emanate from the figure circling the two. "_**Ante nos ignis natum stat natus de terra. Ante in conspectum mortalium gratitudinem humilem accipiamus partem æternam voto, tamen simul definitis. Ac fidei vinculo inter confirmare volumus hiis Phoenix cineres atque tum in corpore tamquam phoenix nato fiet separatione morte vincula. Precemur, et interpellabit majores natu, et ad suam vim ignis, et nati natorum dirigere terrae prospera**_" Sonic followed what he believed to be a male who drew circle of ash around him and his wife before he turned towards the lavender cat, a serious expression now replacing her once blissfully happy smile. After the male finished his chant, he slowly bowed towards Blaze, locking his sleeves together and stepped away from the two and down away off the terrace. As Sonic followed the figure from the balcony, he noticed similar figures dressed in the same robes as the previous one now posted along the walls, each giving off a small inaudible chant.

"Sonic," Blaze began, gaining the attention of her husband, "Thank you for remaining silent. I will now ask that you do not move."

"Umm… alright…" Sonic began nervous, giving a soft chuckle. However Sonic's eyes grew wide as he noticed Blaze raise her right arm, a small glowing spark of fire appearing within her palm. "Wha-?"

"I will warn you…" Blaze began, her golden eyes narrowing onto her husband as her pupils narrowed into slits. "This will hurt…"

Without a warning, the lavender feline suddenly took her arm which held the small glowing blaze and thrust her open palm forward into Sonic's chest at the part of his kimono which had a small opening. At that moment, the blue hedgehog arched back, throwing his head back as he let out a loud scream of pain with his eyes spreading wide open. The audience within the auditorium let out a collective gasp of fright and confusion as Sonic's scream grew louder by the second, his body quickly shaking and convulsing with Blaze firmly holding her position with her hand embedded against the blue hedgehog's chest as the circle of ash surrounding the two quickly caught on fire, engulfing their forms.

"What she doing!?" Sonic's brother Manic called out as he stood from his seat along with his family.

"I… I don't know…" Sonia responded with her eyes wide as she in turn shook from the sight.

Sonic's mother however, slowly stood from her seat, bringing her hands up to her face, her arms shaking slightly with tears welling up in her eyes. "She's… She's killing my baby… She's killing my baby!" The Mobian queen let out with a shout of fear before she began to rush forward.

"Wait! Stop!" Silver let out with a shout, holding out his hand as he turned towards Sonic's mother.

With this, Chuck stepped forward, wrapping his hands around Aleena's waist to hold her in place, keeping his eyes on his nephew. "Aleena calm down… I'm… I'm sure this is just part of their marriage ritual as Blaze's father said before."

In anger, the pink hedgehog turned towards her brother-in-law, reaching down, trying to remove his arms. "What part of this shows love or marriage!? She's attacking him, can't you see?" She shouted as Sonic's screams continued to grow, echoing throughout not only in the audience room but down in the streets of Soleanna. As the residence of both worlds continued to watch, Blaze narrowed her eyes as she pressed her hand harder against the screaming hedgehog's chest and in turn, Sonic's body suddenly burst into flames, causing everyone in the auditorium to step back, unable to take their eyes off of the sight. Aleena, in anger pulled herself from the elder blue hedgehog, rushing forward and towards the altar, only to be blocked by the back of King Shinobu Kaji. "Get out of my-"

"Take your seat, **NOW**!" The king roared, power generating from his body, the force sending Queen Aleena sliding back into the arms of her husband. The black feline slowly turned towards Sonic's family, his eyes narrowed as he looked over his shoulder. "Do not blame my daughter or our customs for the sight before you. No, instead blame your son's weakness."

As Sonic's father quickly caught his uninjured wife, King Jules turned his eyes onto Shinobu, "What is happening? What is she doing to Sonic?" However, instead of giving a response, the black feline turned his attention away from the blue hedgehog and onto the two on the balcony, narrowing his eyes.

As the moment continued on, Blaze suddenly pulled her hand back away from Sonic's chest and in turn, the fires that covered Sonic's body and that were generated from the circle around the two quickly dissipated. Left in its wake stood Sonic, his body charred and black from head to toe with his white, lifeless eyes spread apart along with his mouth hanging wide open. Paralyzed by the sight, everyone stood silently, frozen in fear and confusion at what they just witnessed as Blaze and her family stood quietly, their eyes firmly locked on the blue hedgehog. "Unable the bare the burden. Expected." Shinobu spoke coldly aloud as he let his arms fall to his side.

Suddenly, a loud growl over took the silence blanketing the crowd as everyone's eyes grew even wider from the sight before them as Sonic's charred burnt fur near instantly returned to its full cerulean complexion with his eyes quickly regaining the life it once had. As the echo of the growl continued, the blue hedgehog suddenly pulled his body from its petrified state, bringing his hand to his stomach, rubbing it gently. "Man… is it time to eat yet? I'm starving…!" And with this, the crowd within the audience hall and those covering the streets sounded loud with a applause and merriment, all clapping joyfully and cheering for Sonic which quickly gained the attention of the confused hedgehog. "What the…? What's with everyone all the sudden?" Without a warning, Sonic found himself tightly wrapped by his mother's arms who held onto the blue hedgehog, tears trailing from her eyes. "M-Mom?" Sonic was quick to ask as he turned towards the queen.

"I… I thought you were dying!" Aleena let out with a scream, hugging the man tightly as she was joined in by Sonic's siblings, Sonia and Manic who smiled brightly.

"Damn lil bro!" The green hedgehog let out with a small chuckle, pulling back from Sonic, rubbing his brother's head, messing up the bangs on the blue hedgehog's forehead. "We really thought you were cooked! Literally!"

Sonia was quick to nod as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, no joke!"

"You really had us scared boy!" Chuck stated with a smile, patting his nephew's back. "Then again, knowing your father this is just another notch on your belt isn't it?"

"Watch it." Sonic's father began, giving a bright grin as he draped his arms over his son's and brother's shoulders. "Like his old man, Sonic can handle anything that's thrown at him, right boy!?"

"Y-Yeah I guess." Sonic began, giving a small chuckle, a confused expression still showing on his face. "I still don't get what happened."

Slowly, the Delphius family turned towards Blaze, noticing her smile as Aleena narrowed her eyes on the young female, stepping forward. "What did you do to my Sonic, Blaze? I think I deserve an explanation."

As Aleena spoke, Shinobu, Rachael and Blaze's brother, Frost stepped onto the altar, giving the young lavender feline a nod as she nodded back in response. "Very well… I preformed what is called Vinculo-Lecito. It is a bondage ritual that we of the Kaji perform with our mates that do not share any relation to us. What I did was, I inserted a piece of my soul into Sonic's and a piece of his soul into mine. This, is our way of truly committing ourselves to one another, truly becoming apart one each other." Blaze slowly stepped forward, taking a soft breath as she bowed before Aleena and her family. "Forgive me for not telling you. Because you are outsiders to our culture, I did not believe you would understand our ways. Forgive me."

Hearing this, the members of the Delphius family all turned their gazes back and forth between one another before a smile crossed Jules's face, causing him to place a hand on Aleena's shoulder. "Aleena, I think everything is alright."

"Yeah…" Sonic let out with a small groan. "Now could you please let me go mom? You're kinda suffocating me here…"

Taking a deep breath, the pink hedgehog nodded in response as she released her son, closing her eyes before she too, bowed before Blaze. "I'm sorry Blaze. I… I'm sorry. You're a very sweet girl and I know you would never do anything to hurt Sonic. It's just… from the sight…"

"It's ok." Blaze began, showing a soft smile. "I understand."

Queen Rachael quickly stepped forward, clasping her hands together, a bright smile shown on her face. "Now that things have been settled, I believe it's time that we continued with the ceremony. If you please?"

"Come on Aleena," Jules began as both Blaze and the queen rose their heads. "Our boy is a man now, no need to baby him any longer."

"V-Very well." Aleena began, smiling softly towards Blaze as Sonic stepped forward towards his wife before turning around and with her family, stepping off of the baloney and returned to their seats.

"Wow…" Sonic began, rubbing his neck with a chuckle. "I can't believe that just happened. But was it really necessary? I mean-"

"There's a reason for performing such a ritual." Blaze said, cutting Sonic off, quickly gaining his attention. "We of the Kaji Clan perform that ritual not only as a means of bonding with our mates, but if the person who we are swearing ourselves to are harboring any hate, anger, or resentment towards us… if the person holds any dark motives or truly selfish reasons for attempting to bond with us… if the person doesn't hold a true loyalty and desire for us, that ritual would have disintegrated your body and scattered your soul to the cosmos."

Sonic's eyes grew wide at Blaze's words who kept her eyes firmly locked on Sonic's. However, the blue hedgehog let out a small chuckle, shaking his head as he placed his hands on his hips. "Holy shit… you know something like a lie detector test or something would've been better… and much less painful…" Slowly Sonic turned his gaze down towards his chest, spreading open his blazer and his kimono, seeing the symbol of the Kaji engraved into his fur and skin, causing the male to turn up towards his wife. "What the… is this part of the effect?" Sonic's eyes grew wide as he could now see the same marking on Blaze's chest, just above her cleavage before both symbols vanished from sight. "Whoa…"

"You're not the only who stands here in disbelief." Shinobu stated as he stepped forward towards the two, gaining their attention. "I never would have imagined that you would have survived the Vinculo-Lecito." With a sigh, the black feline turned his eyes away, clenching his fist tightly. "However… now I must fully and for the last time… acknowledge that you truly do care for my daughter." With that, Shinobu quickly rose his hand, snapping his fingers and instantly, two of the robed figures that stood by the walls raced forward, each holding a large box within their hands. "I will accept you completely, Sonic the Hedgehog. For now, you are king." With his words, the robed figures opened the boxes held in their hands, showing the crowns of Soleanna before removing the objects and placing them onto Sonic's and Blaze's head. "Wear that crown with honor and pride hedgehog." Slowly, the black feline turned away from the two as he made his way down the altar, towards his wife before he uttered darkly, "And don't you ever forget your place."

Hearing these words, Sonic quickly scratched his head before turning towards his wife, cocking an eyebrow. "Man I sure married into a weird family, didn't I?"

A smile slowly crossed Blaze's face as she reached out, taking Sonic's hand into hers, "Well I married a weird man so I say we're even."

"Har har." Sonic spoke with a laugh as he tighten his grip on Blaze's hand, smiling softly before the two turned down towards the citizens of Soleanna, waving at the crowds who in turn cheered in return. "You know…" Sonic spoke softly, whispering towards his wife as he leaned slightly to his side. "Kids were watching as you were trying to disintegrate my blue ass. Looking to traumatize them?"

Blaze only snickered lightly as she waved along with her husband, "But it didn't happen."

With that, Sonic quickly turned his head to his wife who watched him from the corner of her eye before a wide grin quickly spread across his face. "I think I'm rubbing off on you." Then suddenly, Sonic quickly turned towards his wife as he pulled her body against his, catching her off guard as the two looked deeply into one another's eyes. With smiles crossing their faces both leaned in, wrapping their arms around each other, giving a deep, loving and passionate kiss as the crowds from both sides continued to cheer.

* * *

><p>Under the bright moon lit sky, Sonic stood quietly on the balcony of Blaze's bedroom, looking out into the dark blue, star filled scenery with a soft smile showing on his face. As Sonic leant quietly against the railing, Blaze slowly stepped forward from within her room, an eyebrow cocked in confusion as she folded her arms. "Well isn't this a surprise." She began, catching the blue hedgehog's attention, causing him to turn towards his wife. "I never thought you'd be one to leave a party early. Something on your mind?"<p>

"Me? What are you talking about? I only left because everybody was winding down and was heading off to their rooms for the night." Sonic stated with a soft laugh as he shook his head. "Besides… I just came out her to check out the view. It's not like it's the first time you've caught me out here ya know."

Blaze nodded as she slowly stepped forward, looking out into the sky along with her husband. 'True… but this is the first time I've seen you with such a sullen look before." Pausing for a moment, Blaze slowly closed her eyes as she too, leaned against the balcony's railing. "Sonic, I am aware of what happened. When you lost your nerve and tried to run away."

"Wh-wha…?" Sonic began slowly, turning towards the lavender feline, a soft nervous smile showing on his face. "Now why would you say something crazy like that? I mean we're talking about me here. Sonic the Hedgehog. The high flying, super cool, blue blur who faces everything head on and dies hard with a passion!"

"Silver told me." Blaze quickly retorted, opening her eyes, turning her golden orbs towards her husband.

With a soft sigh, Sonic narrowed his eyes as he turned away, folding his arms as he gave a small pout. "Figures. Little tattle-tail."

"And Tails."

With a look of disbelief crossing his face, Sonic was quick to turn back to his wife, his arms falling to his sides. "W-What? Him too!?"

"Shadow and Knuckles as well."

"That's it…" The blue hedgehog let out with a soft growl, clenching his fist tightly. "I'm gonna kill them!"

Before the blue hedgehog could move, Blaze quickly turned towards her husband, placing her hand on his wrist, gaining his attention as she looked into his eyes. "Mind telling me why you were so scared to swear yourself to me?"

"Awww Blaze…" Sonic began with a soft groan, averting his eyes away from hers. "Don't give me that look and then ask something like that… I really hate it when girls say stuff like that and say they want you to be honest but then just beat you over the head with whatever you say."

"All I want is for you is to be honest with me Sonic." Blaze began as she released the blue hedgehog's wrist. "Furthermore, when have you known me to be similar to other females? I'm asking the question because there needs to be honesty between us. You've clearly made your choice. You're here now. For that reason, I myself have no reason to judge you for your fears. I just wish to know why you were afraid."

Letting out a soft sigh, Sonic slowly turned his gaze towards the floor, pausing for a moment. "…It sorta just hit me this morning… that I'd be giving up everything I knew and my way of life to settle down, become a king, and start a family. It's just… not how I imagined my life would go… ya know? I just… I dunno… I didn't know how to handle it… I still don't…"

"I understand." Blaze began, cutting him off, knowing full well it took Sonic great effort to speak the way he was to her at this moment. "You were never a person who liked the idea of change. Sure, you've changed your surroundings and you've gained countless friends but how you lived, that was one thing that never changed about you. And now, in a way, yes you are in fact giving up part of your freedom, something you never imaged yourself doing and such an experience is very frightening indeed."

Giving a small snicker, the blue hedgehog placed his hands into his pants pockets, shaking his head. "I suppose you would know huh? After all it wasn't all that long ago that I pretty much took your whole world and turn it upside down."

"Very true." Blaze stated with a soft smile as she pushed herself up, turning completely towards Sonic as her smile began to fade. "Sonic, do you have any regrets due to this marriage?"

Groaning softly, Sonic quickly brought his right hand up to his forehead, rubbing gently. "Aww another question like this? Can't we just, you know, let it go?"

"Sonic." The queen said firmly, quickly gaining the attention of the blue hedgehog. "I'm aware that in truth, you genuinely wish to be with me. This mark is proof of that." Blaze began, bring her left hand up towards her breast, the crest of her family's name appearing on her chest along with Sonic's. The blue hedgehog quickly looked down towards his upper body, raising his hand up towards the mark showing on his upper torso. "This is not a question of simple insecurity. I'm not a child nor am I immature like the other females you have dated in your past. I've sworn myself to you because I desire to spend the rest of my life with you, getting to know you, growing with you, and learning to truly understand you completely as a person. But in order to do so, we can't hold back against each other or with each other. I'm not here to make you feel worse about yourself. I am here to be with you, that is all."

Sighing softly, Sonic took a deep breath, "Jezz… I hope all of our conversations won't be like this…"

"Sonic…"

"Fine fine." Sonic began, closing his eyes as he leaned his back against the balcony's railing. "I do have one regret…" Hearing these words, Blaze slowly turned her body to face her husband, giving her full attention. "I… I just… I just can't believe I married a woman who doesn't like chilidogs."

Hearing this, Blaze quickly narrowed her eyes as she stepped forward, anger slowly spreading over her face. "Sonic, drop the bravado. I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you."

Without a warning, Sonic quickly opened his narrow eyes towards Blaze, a stoic expression shown on his face as he rose his right hand up, pointing towards himself. "Note. Serious. Face."

Taken back by this, the lavender cat quickly opened her eyes in confusion. "W-what?"

"You don't like chilidogs!" Sonic let out, his voice rising slightly. "I mean, I promised myself I could never marry a woman who didn't love chilidogs and hear you come along, being all… you and everything, and you don't like chilidogs!"

Stuttering for a moment, Blaze kept her stare locked on her husband, a look of complete confusing crossing the lavender feline's face. "B-But… I like chilidogs. They're not something I would eat every day like you but they aren't bad Sonic… I never thought that."

"It's the same thing!" Sonic stated as he began counting with his fingers. "Chilidogs are like, the greatest invention ever made! They're like chips. They go with any meal, you can eat as much as you want without getting a bad taste in your mouth and if you want, you can fill up on just them alone and not feel bad or sick. They're the most perfectiest food ever and you just only "**like**" them? I mean, come on! I… I don't even like to think about it!" The queen kept her eyes on her husband, her body and mind nearly frozen before the blue hedgehog before Blaze erupted in a fit of laugher, confusing the hedgehog before her. "W-what's so funny?"

"I just can't believe I married an idiot!" The lavender feline let out as she continued laughing, leaving Sonic to watch silently with a cocked eyebrow. As Blaze fought to catch her breath, the young woman wiped her eyes smiling towards the blue hedgehog. For her, this was a crystallizing moment that for all of their problems and all of their differences, their biggest concern was just a simple difference in tastes. The two of them, both completely independent people yet, both have placed their faith and trust in one another and with this and despite their conflicting ideas and differing opinions and personalities, the fact that both shared a true deep respect for each other, this moment, here and now stood as proof that their relationship was one set in stone, one that could weather through the tides of life. "Sonic, I think I'm going to enjoy spending the rest of my life with you."

A small smile began to form on the new king's lips before he gave a soft shrug, wiping his nose. "Well come on Blaze. We're talking about me here. If I'm not the life of the party, then I ain't Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Right." Blaze said softly with a chuckle as she reached out, taking Sonic by the hand, leading him towards the doorway. "Come Sonic, let us rest for now."

Quickly following after the lavender feline, Sonic could help but return Blaze's smile with a wide grin as he held onto her hand firmly, stepping into their bedroom. "Sure thing Blaze."


End file.
